Injection molding machines include numerous moving parts and require precision in all aspects of operation. Injection molding machines include molds into which material is injected to form parts in desired shapes. In some instances, molds may rotate between positions and it is essential that the molds consistently and accurately occupy such positions. Slight deviation from the desired positions may cause the molds to malfunction or form faulty parts, or may damage the molds or other components of the injection molding machine.
Molds used in injection molding processes may have significant weights upwards of several thousands of pounds. Some injection molding machines include vertically orientated rotatable platen assemblies for supporting molds and rotating such molds about a horizontal axis. To support molds in such a manner, one end of the mold is fastened or otherwise coupled to the rotatable platen assembly and the other end of the mold extends horizontally away from the rotatable platen assembly in a cantilevered fashion and is not vertically supported from below. Thus, the unsupported free end of the mold creates a large force on the coupled end of the mold, which may stress the coupled end of the mold and the rotatable platen assembly, ultimately causing the free end of the mold to sag or otherwise be inappropriately positioned. Sagging or inappropriately positioned molds may be misaligned with other components of the injection molding machine, thereby causing the injection molding machine to malfunction, form faulty parts, or possibly damaging the mold or other components of the injection molding machine.
Thus, a need exists for a manner of maintaining proper positioning and alignment of a mold throughout the injection molding process.